Musim Gugur di Konoha
by Yoichi-Oogami
Summary: dimusim gugur, banyak hal yang terjadi di sekolah Konohagakuen. canda dan tawa menghiasi musim gugur mereka. disaat itu jugalah Naruto mendapatkan cintanya dengan Hinata sang pemilik mata lavender yang indah. serta banyak kejutan dan tindakan-tindakan bodoh yang terjadi di SMA Konohagakuen.../NaruHina, slight Sasusaku/


Hallo minna,,

Yoichi disini akan ikut meramaikan dunia per-fanfiction-nan

.

Oke minna ini adalah FF pertama dari saya, jadi selamat membaca... d^-^b

Lets Fun,,

:::Musim Gugur Di Konoha:::

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto,,, This Story by Yoichi Oogami

Genre : Romance, Humor, Sci-fi

Rate : T

Pairing : Naruhina ,slight Sasusaku

Warning : EYD ancur, terdapat typo, gaje, OOC, OC, dan yang lainnya.

Chapter 1 : Naruto dan Kehidupannya

Pagi itu di kota Konoha cuaca sedang sangat bagus, cocok bagi orang-orang untuk menyegarkan pikiran dari hal-hal dunia.

"Minggir, minggir,"

"Aduhh"

"Apa-apaan tuh si anak"

"Sumimasen"

Braakkkkk

"I-ittai" kata seorang anak laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan rambut jabriknya yang juga berwarna kuning, merintih kesakitan

"Go-gomen,," kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan bermata lavender itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda permintaan maaf.

Anak laki-laki itu berdiri dari jatuhnya lalu melihat sosok perempuan itu 'sepertinya aku kenal dengannya' pikir Naruto dengan tangan didagunya (sok mikir)

'rambut itu... suara itu... dan... dada besar itu' batin Naruto yang saat memikirkan dada yang besar, darah langsung keluar dari hidungnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau,, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto berdiri didepannya, dan seketika wajahnya pun merona merah.

"Na-naruto-kun" ucapnya gugup. "Gomen Naruto-kun" sambungnya dengan kedua tangan disatukan tepat didepan wajahnya dan kembali membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok Hinata-chan. Lagipula aku yang salah karena telah menabrakmu dan sepedamu" Naruto tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu hal yang penting yang harus ia lakukan. Ia kemudian melihat kearah jam tangannya.

'gawat,,, sudah pukul 7.25 am. 5 menit lagi aku akan terlambat' batinnya

"Ehmm, maaf Hinata-chan. Kita lain saja ya ngobrolnya, aku sedang buru-buru nih. Jaa~ " ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari kearah sekolahnya, SMA Konohagakuen. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihatnya hanya dapat terdiam bingung dengan tingkah Naruto.

.

.

Digerbang sekolah, terlihat pemuda bersurai kuning yang tak salah lagi dia adalah Naruto sedang terengah-engah karena barusan berlari sejauh 1 mil dari rumahnya ke sekolah.

"hhah,,hahh,hahh..Loh kok kagak ada orang disini?" tanyanya kebingungan melihat tak ada siapapun disana.

"Loh,, Naruto. Kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Ebisu pada Naruto yang tak sengaja lewat.

"Ano,, Ebisu sensei kenapa sekolah masih sunyi?" tanya Naruto

"Ya karena ini masih pagi Naruto. Masih pukul 6.30" jawab Ebisu

"HEHHH,, tapi jam ku kok 7.30" teriak Naruto histeris sendiri sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya pada Ebisu.

"Jam mu kecepatan 1 jam Naruto, noh lihat jam tanganku dan kalau kau masih tak percaya juga kau bisa mengecek jam sekolah" ucap Ebisu sambil memperlihatkan waktu yang tertera 6.30 pagi di tangan kirinya.

"ARRGGHH SIALAN KAU NARUKO" teriak Naruto dengan keras yang menyadari bahwa adik kembarnya lah yang menukar waktu di jam tangan Naruto.

Ebisu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Naruto dan menepuk punda Naruto dengan tangan kiri dan berkata

"Selamat ya, Naruto. Sudah dikerjain sama adikmu sendiri" kata Ebisu dengan wajah yang menahan tawa terhadap Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan galau dengan nasib malangnya ini.

Sementara itu dikediaman Namikaze Minato

"HACHIIM" Naruko bersin-bersin diruang makan, diapun menggosok hidungnya dan berkata dalam hatinya 'sepertinya Nii-san sedang membicarakanku'

"Kenapa kau bersin Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina pada Naruko

"Tidak apa kok Kaa-san, sepertinya ada seseorang yang kesal karena dikerjai"

"Apa maksudmu Naru-chan"

"Hah, sudah lupakan saja Kaa-san ucapanku tadi,, hahaha" kata Naruko dengan sedikit tawa diwajahnya yang membayangkan nasib Naruto yang dikerjainya.

"Oh, iya. Dimana Naruto, kok tidak sarapan denganmu Naru-chan" tanya Kushina yang baru menyadari naruto tak ada. *kasihan dirimu Naruto karena tak dianggap*

"Nii-san katanya lagi buru-buru dan dia tidak sempat sarapan katanya" Naruko pun memakan kembali sarapannya itu.

"Tidak biasanya Naruto terburu-buru seperti itu" kata Kushina heran.

"Entahlah Kaa-san aku juga tidak tahu" ucapnya dengan wajah watados miliknya.

.

.

Kembali kesekolah

Naruto yang tak sempat sarapan pun sedang kelaparan dikelas seorang diri *kasihannya dirimu Naruto*.

'sebaiknya aku pergi kekantin untuk mengisi perutku ini' ucap Naruto yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu merogoh sakunya. Namun,,,

'loh kok gak ada' wajah Naruto pun khawatir tingkat dewa saat merogoh sakunya dan ingin mengambil uangnya, tapi uangnya tak berada disana.

Naruto tambah panik dan terus mencari uangnya yang hilang itu. Ia mencarinya di saku baju, celana, saku boxernya, tasnya, hingga kantung sepatunya*emang ada?* namun hasilnya tetap sama saja.

'sialnya diriku ini, akupun lupa dimana menaruh uangku' batin Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk lesu meratapi nasibnya itu.

Dari pintu kelas 1-D (kelas Naruto) tampak para anggota Akatsuki memasuki ruang kelas.

Note: semua anggota Akatsuki terkenal akan tindakan abnormal mereka, kecuali Konan.

"Hei Naruto, tumben kau cepat datang" sapa Pein menepuk pundak Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

"Hn, kenapa kau un. Kelihatannya kau sedang dalam kesusahan un" kata Deidara

"Mungkin dia lagi dapet Dei" ucap Zetsu dengan perkataan jujurnya itu.

"MANA MUNGKIN ZET" teriak Naruto yang membuat gendang telinga Zetsu 1 % lagi pecah.

"Jadi kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau hanya perlu konsultasi denganku. 1 menit 100 ryo" kata Kakuzu dengan mata uangnya yang bersinar-sinar bak mentari dipagi hari.

'kampret lu Kuju, bukannya nolongin gue malah nambah kesal orang lu' batin Naruto kesal.

Pein yang melihat temannya itu lagi bersedih membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto

"Psst,, Naruto. Gue ada barang baru nih, mau gak lu?" bisik Pein

"Maaf Pein, tapi aku lagi gak punya uang nih"

"Kalo masalah uang, sebagai pelanggan nomor satuku kau boleh bayar kapan saja" bisik Pein dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Hn, baiklah. Nanti akan kulihat dulu barangnya" kata Naruto yang tertarik akan perjanjian jual belinya dengan Pein.

"Apa yang kalian bisikkan disitu senpai?" tanya Tobi penasaran.

Naruto dan Pein yang tahu Tobi sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua segera menarik Tobi kedalam percakapan mereka karena tak ingin Konan dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya tahu akan rencana mereka. Karena anggota Akatsuki lainnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan abnormal mereka seperti Deidara yang sedang merakit petasan untuk dijual di Indonesia, Sasori yang lagi main dengan barbie nya *dikugutsu*, Itachi yang sedang mengoles krim penghilang keriput*di tsukuyomi*, Konan yang lagi sibuk melipat origami, Kisame yang ngobrol sama ikan di aquarium kelas (Author: ni orang gendeng ya'), Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung uang hasil rampokan semalam (Author: Polisi mana, polisi XD), Zetsu yang diam dibangku (katanya lagi menghayati jadi pohon), serta kegiatan abnormal lainnya.

"Dengar Tobi, kau tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia ini mengerti" ujar Pein mengancam dengan sebuah garpu yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

"Baiklah senpai,, Tobi anak baik tidak akan membocorkannya" ujar Tobi dengan wajah yang polos dibalik topengnya

"Bagus Tobi. Jadi begini, untuk menghibur Naruto aku akan memberikan dia sebuah barang terlarang yang hanya diketahui oleh 'pria sejati' sepertiku. Mengerti?" jelas Pein pada Tobi, sedangkan Naruto dan Tobi mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke, percakapan kita selesai sampai disini. Jangan ada orang lain yang tahu akan hal ini, mengerti?" ucap Pein memberi perintah.

"Mengerti kapten" ucap Naruto dan Tobi serempak.

"Yoshh"

.

.

TING TENG TONG

Bunyi bel istirahat pun berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat telah tiba. Semua siswa siswi di kelas 1 – D bersorak gembira karena telah bebas dari pelajaran Ibiki-sensei.

"Guys, AYO KITA KEKANTIN" teriak Lee meniru pose Guy-sensei.

"YOOOOOOOO" teriak siswa lain sambil ngereff yang dipimpin oleh Killer Bee (maniak reff). Semua siswa kecuali Pein, Naruto, dan Tobi meninggalkan ruang kelas 1 – D . Pein dan Naruto akan menjalankan rencana mereka yang tadi sedangkan Tobi harus ikut dengan mereka, kata Pein untuk berjaga-jaga.

Konan yang melihat tingkah mereka bertiga mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari pacarnya Pein yang terkenal akan ke'mesum'annya. Ia pun mengikuti mereka dari kejauhan.

Mereka bertiga (Naruto, Tobi, Pein) pergi ketempat yang sunyi di belakang taman sekolah untuk bertransaksi. Naruto dan Pein ngumpet dibalik semak-semak dan melakukan transaksi ilegal nan rahasia mereka, sedangkan Tobi berjaga tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Konan yang mengikuti ketiga orang tadi berjalan kearah Tobi dan bertanya ke Tobi.

"Tob, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dibalik semak-semak?" tanya Konan.

"Oh, senpai. Tadi katanya Pein senpai, ia dan Naruto lagi melakukan transaksi barang terlarang" ucap Tobi dengan wajah polos dan sangat jujurnya itu pada Konan.

Konan yang mendengar kata-kata barang terlarang mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Pein, aura disekeliling Konan pun menjadi menyeramkan dan muncul sepasang sayap iblis dibelakang tubuhnya dan tatapan membunuh yang tajam serta topeng Tobi yang retak akibat aura dahsyat dari Konan.

Sementara itu, dibalik semak-semak.

"Jadi, apa barangnya Pein?" tanya Naruto

"Nih, foto Tsunade dengan bikini dan ini foto Suzunne yang sedang pakai pakaian maid" ucap Pein dengan menunjukkan 2 foto dari dalam sakunya.

"Mantab deh Pein" ucap Naruto yang mimisan melihat kedua foto itu.

Pein pun menyerahkan foto itu pada Naruto dan tersenyum ala Lelouch di Code Geass dengan mata Geass-nya yang aktif.

"Ehm, Naruto" tanya Pein yang menyadari sesuatu

"Apa Pein?"

"Kau merasakan hawa membunuh gak?" tanya Pein lagi

"Ya, sepertinya aku juga merasakannya Pein. Tapi hawa membunuh siapa itu?" tanya balik Naruto yang sudah memasang ekspresi pucat.

KRETEK KRETEK

Konan yang kini telah berada di belakang Pein membunyikan jari-jarinya dengan aura hitam gelap disekelilingnya dan wajah yang tersenyum. Pein pun menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya sang pacar Konan telah siap dengan pukulan mautnya. Ia pun hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan pasrah akan kejadian yang akan terjadi.

"He-hei Naruto, kurasa sekaranglah waktunya yang tepat buat ngeluarin jurus andalan kitakan?" tanya Pein dengan nada gemetar ketakutan

"Yang mana Pein?" tanya Naruto yang beneran bodoh.

"Yang kuajarkan semalam lah, emang yang kuajarkan ada berapa BAKA. Aku Cuma mengajarkan 1 jurus saja BAKA" teriak Pein tepat di telinga Naruto yang menyebabkan Naruto menjadi tuli sesaat.

"Oh, jurus itu. Baiklah Pein, ayo kita keluarkan!" ajak Naruto.

"Baik, pada hitungan ketiga kita mulai Naruto. Satu..." kata Pein mulai menghitung, sedangkan Naruto mulai bersiap-siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan otak mesummm" ucap Konan dengan nada geram dan aura hitam gelap yang masih berada disekelilingnya.

"Kami akan melawanmu Konan, dua..." hitung Naruto.

"Yah kami takkan gentar dengan aura gelap, hitam, kejam dan menakutkan milikmu!" kata Pein.

"Oke kalau kalian mau melawanku, maju hadapi aku!" tantang Konan yang siap dengan pukulan mautnya.

"TIGAA, SEKARANG NARUTO"

"YAAA"

WUUSSSSSHHHHHHH

Naruto dan Pein pun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Konan dan,,,dan,,,dan (Naruto: kebanyakan Author -_-") dan mereka pun melewati Konan dan terus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Are?" Konan kebingungan karena tiba-tiba Pein dan Naruto hilang ditempat *mereka melewatimu Konan -_-*

"KURANG AJAR KAU PEIN, NARUTO" teriak Konan dengan keras, iapun berbalik arah dan berlari dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik per yard yang dipinjem Konan dari Sena dan mengejar kedua orang mesum tadi (Pein dan Naruto). Sedangkan Tobi yang dari tadi berdiri disitu ikut berlari mengejar ketiga temannya itu sambil berkata "TOBI IKUT MAIN KEJAR-KEJARANNYA SENPAI..."

"Dasar orang-orang abnormal" celetuk Shino yang sedang lewat.

Sementara itu, Naruto, Pein, dan Konan masih asyik bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Pein, gawat. Hah, Konan semakin mendekat" kata Naruto yang masih berlari.

"Apa kau punya ide Naruto?" tanya Pein yang keadaannya sama dengan Naruto.

"Hmmm, sebentar Pein aku cari dulu"

"Cepatlah BAKA"

"Aku ada satu ide Pein" kata Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah pisang dari saku seragamnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisang itu Naruto?" tanya Pein lagi. Sementara Konan dengan cepat mulai menyusul mereka berdua dan diikuti Tobi dari belakang.

"Tenang saja Pein!" kata Naruto meyakinkan Pein. Ia pun mulai mengupas kulit pisang itu dan memakan isinya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti rencanamu Naruto, Sekarang cepat lempar kulit pisang itu kearah Ko... HYAHHHHHHH"

BRUKKKKK

Belum selesai Pein ngomong Naruto sudah menjatuhkan kulit pisangnya itu kearah kaki Pein dan menyebabkan Pein terpeleset dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kurang ajar kau NARUTOOO" teriak Pein pada Nauto yang telah jauh meninggalkannya.

"PEEIIIN"

'wah, gawat suara yayang Konan dibelakangku. Matilah aku. Kami-sama kalau aku mati tolong perintahkan Nagato pakai rinne tensei padaku' batin Pein yang gak didengar Kami-sama :D.

BRAK BRUK TRANG CTAK MEONG *loh kok ada kucing?*

Pein pun wafat sementara ditempat. Setelah acara hajar-menghajar yang romantis antara Pein dan Konan (Pein: DIMANA ROMANTISNYA THOR!) ia pun kembali berlari mengejar Naruto. Sedangkan Tobi yang barusan lewat ditempat Pein wafat berhenti sebentar dan duduk diatas muka Pein karena Tobi sudah kelelahan

PREEEETT

Tobi yang duduk diatas muka Pein tak sengaja kentut tepat didepan hidungnya Pein.

'buset siapa nih yang kentut, baunya parah banget kayak baru abis makan sampah nih orang' kata Pein yang masih didalam dunia kematian *hebat banget kentut loh Tob ^.^ b*

Lanjut ke acara Naruto dan Konan...

"MINGGIR,,MINGGIR" teriak Naruto yang berlari di koridor yang dipenuhi murid Konohagakuen.

"JANGAN KABUR KAU NARUTO!" teriak Konan yang kini berlari mendekati Naruto. Naruto sendiri terus menambah kecepatannya.

.

"Ehmm, Sakura?"

"Apa Sasuke?" ditaman Konohagakuen, terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sepertinya Sasuke sedang mau nembak Sakura saat itu.

"E-eto, aku mau nanya sama kamu" tanya Sasuke gugup *OOC lu#authorditendangSasuke#*

"Ngomong aja Sasuke-kun"

'apa?, Sakura manggil aku dengan suffix Kun. Itukan membuatku bertambah gairah' batin Sasuke yang terkena infeksi OOC dari Author.

"Ka-kamu mau gak ja-jadi pa..."

BYUUUURRR

Belum siap Sasuke ngomong Naruto dengan sengajanya #Authordirasengan# maksudnya gak sengaja menabrak Sasuke dan Sasukepun nyebur kekolam lumpur yang ada disana dan wajah serta seragam Sasuke terhiasi dengan noda lumpu (Sasuke: TERHIASI JIDATMU THOR)

"Gomen,,, Sasuke" kata Naruto tanpa menghentikan larinya.

'kampret luh Naruto, dah susah susah gue dandanan buat momen nembak Sakura.*WTH Sasuke dandanan#Authodicidori#*' batin Sasuke dengan lebaynya dan masih tersungkur di kolam lumpur.

Sedangkan Sakura Cuma bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya 'sejak kapan disitu ada kolam lumpur?'.

Tadi Author yang taroh situ Sakura-chan #AuthorditabokSasuke#.

.

Balik lagi ke Naruto dan Konan,,,,

"BERHENTI NARUTOOOO" teriak Konan dengan amarah yang telah memuncak, namun Naruto tidak mau berhenti karena takut mati seperti yang dialami Pein.

Tanpa sadar Naruto kini berlari ketempat dimana Pein tadi berada dengan Konan yang masih mengejarnya dibelakang.

'Hn! Akukan sudah melewati tempat ini tadi. Ah sudahlah, sekarang yang penting aku harus selamat dari amukan Konan!' batin Naruto sambil menambah kecepatannya.

Didepan mata Naruto terlihat Tobi sedang duduk diatas wajah dari Pein sambil ngupil.

'ni mahluk gak sopan banget sih' batin Naruto

Tobi yang melihat Naruto berlari kearahnya terlihat senang entah apa yang ada dipikiran mahluk yang satu ini

"Senpaiii" panggil Tobi pada Naruto. "senpai rindu ya ma Tobi sampe balik lagi kemari" ucapnya dengan wajah bahagia, siswa-siswi Konohagakuen langsung menjauh dari Tobi dan dalam hati mereka 'ni anak udah gak normal maho lagi'.

"Minggir lu Tob, gue mau lewat" perintah Naruto pada Tobi yang menghalangi jalannya, Konan pun semakin dekat kearah Naruto.

"Gak mau senpai"

'Ni mahluk, apaan sih maunya?' batin Naruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah Tobi yang nari-nari gak jelas. "Tob kalo lu minggir nanti gue kasih hadiah deh"

"Beneran senpai" ucap Tobi dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

'Persis sama anak kecil lu' batin Naruto lagi

"I-iya, tapi kau menggir dulu"

"Oke senpai" Tobi pun menyingkir dari jalan Naruto dan Naruto melanjutkan larinya lagi, namun...

BRAKKKKK

"Ittaii,, siapa sih yang menarik kakiku" kata Naruto yang terjatuh akibat ulah seseorang.

"Kau juga harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan Narutooo" kata Pein yang tadi menarik kaki Naruto dan diapun kembali pingsan lagi.

"NARUTTOOOO" teriak Konan dengan geram dan sangat menyeramkan.

"Konan, tolong jangan kuat-kuat mukulnya" pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Tenang saja Naruto. Aku gak akan pakai tangan kok" kata Konan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pemukul baseball dan memainkannya ditangannya. Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri melihat Konan seperti itu.

"TIDDDDAAKKK"

BRAKBRUKDUGDIGDUKDUAKKH

Semua siswa yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa berdoa agar Naruto diterima disisinya (Naruto: gue belom mati author sialan)

~To Be Continued~

Arigatou minna,, telah membaca fic dari saya. Akhir kata saya meminta maaf bila fic ini mengandung kesalahan dan..

Mohon reviewnya d^.^b

.

.


End file.
